What We're Made Of
by Bokkun
Summary: Metal Sonic sets out to prove that it isn't just a copy. With help from Eggman's other cast-outs, will Metal reach his goals? Reboot of 'Metal Tales.' Hope you enjoy.


Chapter 1: Waking Up

Eggman went through bases quickly. The side effect of being a super villain, with all of his master plans and the staggering amount of people ready to take a shot at him, bases tended to only last around a month.

Which made already used bases the perfect place to get rid of things. Eggman got bored of his robots, and he'd put them all in the same base.

He cruelly referred to it as the Scrap Base.

Any robot that didn't work or out lived its usefulness found itself in the Scrap Base. If Eggman was feeling nostalgic he'd pick through some of the older models, and use something retro to try to defeat Sonic, but that rarely happened.

It was also in this base where Eggman kept his robots that he deemed to dangerous. Deep within, hidden behind layer and layer of password protected walls was what remained of Metal Sonic, or at least a butchered version.

Metal Sonic was kept in a circular room with copper coloured walls, with oil and tools covering the copper floors. There was one computer off to the side, which Eggman would use to rewrite Metal Sonic's programming if he were ever around to.

Metal Sonic hung in the centre of the room, kept suspended by many wires of varies sizes. The wires had two purposes. Firstly, Eggman had built Metal Sonic with a self recharging internal battery, so the wires took the energy, there by keeping Metal Sonic offline. The other reason was the wires connected up to computer in the room so Eggman could reprogram Metal Sonic.

Even though Metal Sonic's system was down, there was still a couple background programs ticking away. Processing information, re-assessing events that directly tie into its programming.

Metal Sonic was originally designed to be Sonic's better in every aspect. Though the programs looked at every moment in Metal Sonic's memory, and couldn't understand the results.

If Metal Sonic was superior to Sonic, why does it lose?

If Metal Sonic was superior to Sonic, why wasn't Sonic locked away in this forgotten base?

If Metal Sonic was superior to Sonic, why do Sonic's friends help him instead of it?

The programs couldn't comprehend the answers, they were only lesser programs, in place to take care of things that the higher programing needn't concern itself with.

The programs couldn't understand, but they needed answers. They reasoned that the higher programs would have the answers, so they attempted a reboot. Nothing happened, and the programs were still without answers. The programs did a scan for viruses and outside outlets. The programs became aware of the wires sucking their battery to near death. They also managed to piece together that the wires were connected to a computer, which could imput how much power was taken, if any was taken at all.

They began to hack the computer, but the programs calculated that the time of completion would be several hours from the given moment.

Well the programs worked, they played back some more moments from Metal Sonic's memory files. Eggman dismantling Metal Sonic, placing it in this room. The time Metal Sonic turned into Metal Madness, and he thought he'd won, but then Sonic went Super and prove Metal Sonic wrong. Metal Sonic believed itself to be the real Sonic, yet the apparently fake Sonic won.

Is Metal Sonic the fake Sonic?

The programs began processing something they couldn't comprehend. The new data became a constant, and it began processing when the programs had accessed the Eggman and Sonic memories. It was something new.

Metal Sonic's eyes flashed a vibrant red. It was back online.

_'Hate.' _The word flashed through Metal Sonic's collective mind.

Now that Metal Sonic had power again, it restarted its system. All the programs that made up Metal Sonic's mind were back online. Before Metal Sonic could decide what it should do, it decided it needed to collect its thoughts.

All its programs agreed, it _hated _Sonic the Hedgehog and Eggman. This was logically impossible.

_'I am a robot, my mind is several programs deciding in rapid time the best course of action, I don't have emotions. And yet, I hate them.' _Metal Sonic wondered to itself, if it could hate, could it love? Could it find humour in something? Did it have...a soul?

Metal Sonic filed these thoughts away for later, and got back to solving its thoughts.

_'If I am superior to Sonic, why do I lose? Because Sonic cheats._

_If I am superior to Sonic, why wasn't Sonic locked away in this forgotten base? I failed in my power play, and now Eggman is afraid of me._

_If I am superior to Sonic, why do Sonic's friends help him instead of me? Loyalty.' _Now that Metal Sonic had sorted out its thoughts, it started to focus on the problem at hand.

_'I can't move. Cause of conflict: Wires. Solution: Remove wires.' _Metal Sonic raised its right arm so it could solve the problem, and found its arm to be gone. Metal Sonic stared at the space where its arm should have been.

_'Unforeseen complication.'_

Metal tried its left arm, and found it still to be in working order. Its finger tips were sharp, and after a several minutes of clawing at the wires Metal's weight finally caused the wires to gives. Metal unceremoniously fell to the floor and made a loud clank that reverberated through the room.

_'Goal archived. New goal required. Assessing situation: Repair right arm. I lack the ability to repair myself. Solution: Find assistance.' _Using its left arm it pushed itself to its feet, it luckily still had both legs. Metal tumbled around though, and found it difficult to find its centre of balance.

_'Cause of conflict: Low battery. Solution: Ignore'_ Metal started walking forward awkwardly, placing one foot after another without a sense of rhythm.

Metal Sonic reached the door, a metal sliding door, with a pass code. Metal began to type a code based on its knowledge of Eggman. Metal Sonic succeeded on its second try. The pass code was '**Trash**'.

_'New goal: Get revenge against Eggman.' _Metal Sonic left the room, and looked around. It was in a hallway, made of metal of course. Metal Sonic noticed that there were doors evenly spaced apart from each other. There were no clues around the doors to give away who might have been inside.

Metal Sonic picked the door across from its room. Metal figured that the closer door would be easier to walk to.

Metal Sonic was stopped in his mission when he noticed that this door needed a pass code as well.

_'Odds of the code being the same: 50%. Eggman lacks originality'_ Metal typed in '**Trash**', but it was incorrect.

_'Odds of finding the code: Unknown. Odds of inhabitant having the ability to fix my arm: Unknown.' _Metal wasn't pleased with this information, but it decided that this was necessary.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it.

Please point out any mistakes you might notice, likewise, please review.


End file.
